Fate
by BetaRayThorse
Summary: Midoriya likes Todoroki. Todoroki likes Midoriya. There's only one problem. Todorki isn't his soulmate. It's Uraraka. In a world where your soulmate's name appears on your body when you're both fourteen, Midoriya meets Uraraka in UA, and then he has to pick between the woman fate has set aside for him and the man he already loves.
1. Chapter 1

Shoto waited uncomfortably as the clock ticked on.

His father was sitting next to him, pretending to watch television. He hadn't done this with Shoto's siblings, but Shoto was the hero to surpass All Might. To Enji, Shoto was clay to mold.

Shoto took a deep breath. Today was January 11, and on this day, 14 years ago, Shoto was born. He came into the world at 2:03 pm. It was 2 pm now, which meant in three minutes, if his soulmate was already 14, then his or her name would appear somewhere on his body in the person's handwriting. It would be like a scar, and it would be slightly painful when it manifested itself. Shoto had no doubt that his father was watching for him to flinch.

He took a deep breath. It was 2:01.

"Don't be afraid of receiving your soulmate, son," Enji suggested.

Shoto didn't respond. He found the advice hypocritical and ridiculous. His father had married a woman that was not his soulmate. This was before he had met his soulmate, and he assumed he would be able to be a faithful man to his wife even when he met his soulmate. Instead, four year old Shoto had caught him kissing another man in a mall when Enji thought he was lost in the crowd. Shoto's mother had grabbed his hand and pulled him into a different store where she pretended she hadn't seen anything either.

His mother wasn't Enji's soulmate either. Her soulmate had been a boy in her class in high school, who was starry-eyed and dreamed of becoming a doctor. He died in a car crash before she graduated.

Shoto had no interest in finding out who his soulmate was. It would only give Enji something else to control in his life.

2:02.

His mother had her soulmark on her stomach. Enji had his on his hip. Shoto prayed to any god that would listen that his wouldn't be somewhere visible.

The game show host on TV announced a price. Neither father nor son was interested

2:03.

Shoto watched the second hand for a minute, and when his watch read 2:04, he breathed a sigh of relief. Enji stood up.

"That means you're older, Shoto. Your soulmark can appear at any moment, but don't dwell on it."

He left. Shoto finally relaxed. He allowed himself to fantasize that his soulmark was several years younger than him and that his or her name wouldn't appear until he was adult and away from the monster that sired him.

* * *

Izuku was born at 4:32 am, and he sat his alarm clock to 4:30 the night before his 14th birthday. When he woke up, he pulled out a flashlight and turned it on his analog alarm clock. Then, he waited.

Izuku was bubbling with excitement. His mind was racing. He wondered if he had already met his soulmate. Was his soulmate going to be a cool hero like he was going to be? Maybe his soulmate was famous for having an amazing quirk, even as a teenager? Would they be cocky? Sweet? Fond of jokes?

4:35 came and went before Izuku gave p and tried to go back to sleep. A fear grew in his belly that just like a quirk, a soulmark will never appear, and this would be yet another part of society that he was left out of.

When morning came and he left his bedroom, his mom was already making breakfast. Izuku told her that his soulmark didn't appear, and she wrapped him in a lovingly embrace and recounted the tale about how she didn't get her soulmark until she was seventeen.

* * *

Shoto was in the middle of a sparring session with his father when he felt an intense pain on his arm. His father had been teaching him a new throw, and he collapsed onto the padded floor. He gritted his teeth and rolled up his sleeve to reveal a new scar.

Fumikage Tokoyami was written on his arm in neat handwriting.

Panic rushed through him as the pain faded. He tried to hide the name by quickly pulling his sleeve back down, but it was too late. Enji had seen it. He grabbed his arm and rolled the sleeve back up, and Shoto tried to escape from his grasp.

Enji was the No. 2 hero. The child was no match for him. Shoto groaned as his grip tightened.

"Fumikage Tokoyami," Enji read. "Be happy, Shoto! You know the name of your soulmate, and unlike lesser folk, we have the means to find them."

"I don't want to," Shoto protested.

He couldn't wait until he was eighteen and leave his father behind. He just had four more years to go, and soon he would be joining UA, which meant he would be spending less time in his father. Four more years. Why couldn't Fumikage Tokoyami just be four years younger?

Enji laughed. Shoto winced.

"Nonsense! The sooner you can meet your soulmate, the better. What if they don't have a good quirk? I need to know if you need a quirk marriage arranged. You are my heir, Shoto. You and your children will be my legacy."

* * *

Numerous laws were in place to prevent someone from looking up their soulmate's name until they both turned eighteen. Parents were concerned what would happen if a teenager found their soulmate, and if there was an age gap, meeting right after the mark appeared could be problematic.

Enji Todoroki however, was a famous hero who had fans who were willing to look the other way when he asked to look at birth records. That was what led the two families meeting each other. The topic of quirks was quickly brought up.

Tokoyami's father was a dark man and not in skin tone. His face was void of light, like it was shadows instead of flesh. Tokoyami resembled his mother more than he did his father. She had feathers instead of hair and wings instead of hands. Her limbs were covered in feathers. Todoroki's first thought was how could he kiss Tokoyami if he had a beak, and the thought shamed him. He needed to convince Tokoyami that they needed to avoid each other.

The whole family was rigid and polite. Some part of Todoroki found it funny in an adorable kind of way. Tokoyami was dressed in a pair of nice black pants with a black shirt. His father was dressed similarly, and his mother wore a dress. They were a polite, respectable family, and their son had a strong quirk. He was Enji's ideal soulmate for his son.

Shoto hated it. He wanted to get as far away from his father as he could and live his own life. The family was caught off-guard by the meeting, and they looked slightly uncomfortable but were too polite to bring it up. Enji had invaded their privacy by looking Tokoyami and his family up and requested a meeting so their children could meet each other.

"Excuse me," Shoto said as he stood, tone perfectly polite. "Tokoyami, I made some snacks earlier. Could you help me get them?"

"Of course."

Enji smiled as he watched Tokoyami and Shoto make their way to the kitchen. As soon as the door closed behind them, Shoto bowed.

"I am sorry my father invaded your privacy by arranging this meeting. Please, make some excuse to not see me again. My father is an abusive monster who controls my life and will try to control yours as well." Shoto had been rehearsing the words since his soulmate's name first appeared on his skin. "Because I care for you, I want to spare you the pain and misery. Please, never see me again. "

Tokoyami stared at him, his red eyes filled with confusion and concern. Shoto continued looking at the floor.

"...I can't do that. I won't sit by while you're suffering, Shoto." Shoto hated how nice that sounded and how it made him happy. "I could report him to the police," he offered.

Shoto straightened. His face was red with embarrassment.

"No. It won't work. There' no evidence, and my father is the hero Endeavor. They'll never believe he's abusing me."

"We could get evidence."

"I'm 14. I only have four years left before I'm adult, and once I get into high school, I won't be spending as much time with him. I've thought this over before."

"I don't know what to say."

"Say you can't be my soulmate. I can deal with him. I just can't deal with you being roped into his madness."

Tokoyami just looked at him. Silence filled the room. Their parent would be wondering where they were.

"You are my soulmate. I may have only just met you today, but I can feel that you are a wonderful person who..." Tokoyami paused, trying to find the courage to say the words, "I can see myself falling in love with. I will not leave you alone."

Time stretched by. It was a full minute before Shoto spoke again.

"I can't love you, at least not while I live under the control of my father."

Shoto could see Tokoyami's heart break, and Shoto cursed the whole concept of soulmates. What force decided it would be good for kids to know who their one true love was, when they were too young to even know who they themselves were?

"I can wait," Tokoyami pleaded.

"You'll be drawn into my family's craziness."

"It's not your fault."

Shoto's heart started to race, because Tokoyami was so sweet and kind, and he understood why the other boy was his destined. His face turned red. He opened the fridge and pulled out a plate filled with korokke.

"Let's get back. They're going to wonder what' taken us so long."

"Of course."

Dark Shadow closed the door behind them.

* * *

"Hey Deku, what's on your back?"

"Huh? What are you taking about, Kacchan?"

It was the first day back from Christmas break, and the boys were changing in preparation for gym class. Katsuki looked furious as he got closer to Midoriya, who tensed. Katsuki looking like that usually resulted in his backpack's contents being spilled over the floor or a bottle of water being emptied onto him.

"It looks like dirt on your back," Katsuki said.

"I couldn't have gotten dirt there. Let me see..." He went to look at the mirrors at the front of the changing room, but Katsuki stopped him by grabbing hi shoulders. He looked even angrier.

"Ochaco Uraraka," Katsuki read. "Aw, you got your soulmark!" he taunted.

Midoriya's eyes widened, and his heart tarted to race. He had gotten his soulmark and he hadn't even noticed. When was their birthday? His mind raced as he tried to recall if he had ever met someone with that name. His thoughts were interrupted by Katsuki shoving his back, making his chest hit the edge of his open locker. That would leave a bruise.

"What an unlucky person! If I was you, I'd spare them the embarrassment of having to be your soulmate and never tell them. It's the kinder thing to do."

"Hey.." Midoriya protested quietly.

For a small moment, Midoriya wondered if Katsuki was right, but he quickly reminded himself that there was plenty about him to love. He was going to be a hero one day, and unlike Katuki, he wasn't a bully.

Katsuki laughed as he slipped on his shirt and left the gym.

"Poor Uraraka! She must be blind or hideous! Maybe both!"

Midoriya fought back the tears. He was sure Uraraka was beautiful, and he couldn't wait to meet her.

* * *

Shoto was accepted into UA on his father's recommendation. Six months before everyone else would be taking the entrance exam, Shoto took a train to Shibuya. The train was crowded, and the only open seat was next to a boy his age who seemed to be studying. He had a book open on his lap and a notebook he was scribbling into on top of it. Shoto sat next to him, and the boy glanced up at him before returning to his work.

Shoto listened to music as the train lurched forwarded. It was in-between stops that the boy closed the book and Shoto was able to see its title.

"Are you studying to get into UA?" Shoto asked after taking out his ear buds.

The boy looked surprised and slightly nervous.

"Yeah. I want to go to the same school All Might went to. It's always been my dream to become a hero like him."

All Might. Shoto could never hear that name without hearing his father repeat.

"It's a tough school. Good luck. They're hard, but they'll make you a good hero."

And Shoto wondered if he really wanted to be one. Was being a hero his choice or his father's choice?

The boy's eyes lit up, and Shoto was amazed by his enthusiasm for the school.

"I know! It's amazing! Do you know that all their students get actual experience working alongside real heroes and sidekicks?!"

"Yeah."

"I'm taking the entrance exam this year. I've tried talking to people about what the exam consists of, but..."

And then the boy started talking so fast that Shoto couldn't keep up. Shoto had always taken his admission to UA for granted. He was the son of Endeavor. He had the connections to be admitted as a recommendation, and here was a lean boy who was talking about getting into UA like it was a theme park he'd been waiting all year to go to.

The boy's enthusiasm was nice.

"Oh, sorry!" The boy said suddenly. He laughed sheepishly. "I ramble sometimes. It's a rude habit of mine. I'm Izuku Midoriya."

"Don't apologize. It's fine," Shoto dismissed. "I'm Shoto Todoroki."

"Nice to meet you, Todoroki!"

"Nice to meet you too," Shoto said politely.

After this, Shoto put his ear buds back in and turned up his music. He closed his eyes. He faintly heard Midoriya going back to writing in his notebook and flipping through it pages

Things continued on until Todoroki's peace was interrupted thirty minutes into the train ride when it unexpectedly topped, and both boy lurched forward. Todoroki caught himself. Midoriya hit the seat in front of him.

"We apologize for this interruption," came a male voice over the intercom, "but the train has encountered a problem. Passengers must exit to the station and take the next train, which will be arriving in thirty minutes.

Shoto groaned as he slipped his phone and ear buds back into his pocket.

"I hate public transportation."

"They try their best," Midoriya said. "I like the convenience."

Shoto ignored the boy's awkwardness. The pair exited the train along with the other passengers. Shoto was ready to find somewhere to read when Midoriya got excited and said something.

"Oh, I know where we are! Todoroki, have you ever been here?'

Shoto was once again caught off-guard by the earnest personality of the stranger.

"Uh, no, I haven't."

"There's a chocolate shop near here that's really good! Would you want to-Since we have some time, do you want to check out the chocolate shop with me?"

That was the last thing Shoto expected him to say, but the offer was nice. Midoriya wanted to spend time with him, a stranger.

Shoto didn't have many friends. His father monopolized his time. When he wasn't training, he was networking or learning. What free time he had was spent with Tokoyami to appease his father. It had been a year since he did something simple with friends, just hanging out with someone.

"Sure. Lead the way," Shoto said, looking forward to the shop.

"It's just down the road!"

The left the station. Across the road was a mall chocolate shop, and the pair walked inside of it. The walls were lined with different colored boxes of chocolate, and there was a display case of home made chocolate at the front. The colors and smells were enough to make Shoto's mouth water, but he knew better than to indulge. If Enji found out, it would end in pain. Midoriya was grinning with excitement.

"Oh, they have truffles today!" the smaller boy exclaimed. "What are you going to get, Todoroki?"

"I'm not hungry," Shoto said casually.

Midoriya was surprised by this, but he did not ask again.

The two passed the time just chatting, with Midoriya occasionally eating a chocolate or two. Their conversation resumed when they boarded their train, and they talked until they reached their destination. Somewhere along the journey, Shoto forgot that he was Enji's son and was going to be the hero that surpassed All Might. He forgot he had to jog for an hour and a half and then spar with his father when he got home. He was just a fourteen year old boy talking and laughing with someone else. It was wonderful. When he was with Fumikage, he couldn't look at him without thinking of his father, but now, hanging with Midoriya, Shoto didn't have a care in the world.

He was actually sad when the train stopped. The two boys exchanged phone numbers with the excuse that since they were going to both be going to UA, they could help each other study. Shoto doubted the meek boy would get in, but Shoto wasn't going to crush his dreams.

Midoriya sent him a text that night, and Shoto replied. They talked until Shoto fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The boys quickly became good friends. Todoroki easily became a regular part of Izuku's life. In the morning, he'd train with All Might. Then, if he and Todoroki didn't have too much work to do, they would hang out. They spent a lot of time sparring, and Izuku was impressed with how well Todoroki fought. Every movement he made was graceful and purposeful. The boy was as comfortable sparring as he was walking down the street.

Then again, Izuku wasn't much of an opponent.

They practiced hand-to-hand combat and with Todoroki's quirk. The boy had asked Izuku once what his quirk was, but Izuku quickly changed the topic by babbling. Todoroki didn't ask a second time. He respected him.

After they finished their current sparring session, Izuku fell back onto the grassy field. Everything hurt. Neither Todoroki nor All Might ever took it easy on him, and his body was in constant pain. Izuku considered himself lucky to be achieving so much and working so hard that his body cried out for him to stop. Todoroki was barely out of breath, and he was stretching. Todoroki was wearing short sleeves. Not for the fist time, Izuku's gaze lingered over the other boy's soulmark.

Todoroki made Izuku's heart fluttered. His rare smiles made the quirkless boy feel warm and fuzzy, and when they said goodbye at the end of the day, it made his chest hurt. Seeing Todoroki's soulmark hurt even more because it wasn't his name, and Shoto Todoroki wasn't written on his back. Izuku often tried to make himself not feel the way he did. What point was there in loving someone who wasn't your soulmate?

He had asked some of the adults he knew about the topic. All Might had met his soulmate, but he was so shocked he didn't get the chance to tell her his name before she walked away. Midoriya's parents were soulmates, but Katsuki's weren't. His mother's soulmate was from Taiwan. They had met in school, and while his mother was smitten with him, she knew her parents would disown her if he married someone who wasn't Japanese, so they parted ways.

Katsuki's father had a soulmate who couldn't be with him. His soulmate was the son of the CEO of a large business, and he did not have the luxury of marrying for love, though he made sure Katsuki's family was never poor.

Izuku wanted to meet Ochaco. He wanted to see what she looked like and make her laugh, but the way Todoroki looked after he exercised, sweaty and out of breath, it got his blood racing and made Izuku feel like nothing else mattered.

Todoroki caught him staring. He raised his eyebrow, and Izuku panicked. He said the first think that came to his mind.

"When do you think you'll meet your soulmate?" Izuku blurted out.

Todoroki grew cold, like he did sometimes. Izuku found it fitting for someone with ice powers. He sat down with his feet out in front of him and touched his toes.

"I already met him."

Izuku instantly regretted asking. Those words hurt, caused a pang in his chest.

"What's it like?" Izuku asked quietly.

There was a flash of amusement in Todoroki's eyes.

"I don't love him. I feel like I should, but I... don't. We're friends, but that's it."

Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"How? People always love their soulmates."

"A lot of life isn't what it's supposed to be."

* * *

A few weeks later, Izuku asked Todoroki if he could meet Tokoyami. His friend was surprised by the request, but he set up a movie night for them.

It was awkward, and it was entirely Izuku's fault. First he had freaked out when he knocked and Endeavor opened the door because holy shit, the No. 2 hero! Then when he met Tokoyami, he bowed and talked about how it was an honor to meet Todoroki's soulmate. Tokoyami looked embarrassed, but he returned the bow. Todoroki grimaced.

Now they sat on the couch with Todoroki between the two of them. Izuku's chest was tight with anxiety. The television was playing a show about a high school baseball player who overcame impossible odds to lead his team to the championship. It was the type of show Izuku usually enjoyed. When a commercial came on, Todoroki stood.

"I'm going to get some snacks. You want something in particular?"

"Did your sister make sweet rice last night?" Tokoyami asked.

"Yeah, you want some?"

"Please."

"Midoriya, do you want anything?"

"Um, I-I-I'm good!" Izuku internally cringed at himself.

Todoroki smiled, and Izuku's heart thudded in his chest.

"I'll be right back."

He left, leaving Izuku alone with his crush's soulmate. In the past few months, Izuku had gone from being scrawny and quirkless to being trained by his favorite hero, but what he was about to do felt harder than all of that. Tokoyami was watching the commercials, staring straight ahead. Izuku took a deep breath.

"So you're Todoroki's soulmate." Izuku had to force the words out.

"In a manner of speaking."

"Do you love him?"

Now Tokoyami looked at him. With his quirk mutating his face, Izuku couldn't read him.

"I do. He's my soulmate."

Izuku wanted to run and hide. The words felt like physical blows.

"Todoroki said you were more like friends," he said quietly. His voice was just barely above a whisper.

"It's complicated."

"I like him too, Tokoyami."

Tokoyami closed his eyes, and Midoriya heard him chuckle.

"You should tell him. He'd appreciate it."

"But you- You're his soulmate. You two should... You two should be together."

"What I want more than anything is for Shoto to be happy," Tokoyami explained. "I can't do that, and if you can, I would like to in my place."

"Tokoyami, I don't know what to say."

"Say you'll treat him right."

"I promise I would."

In that moment, Todoroki walked in holding a tray full of snacks. Izuku's heart was racing so fast he was afraid it would jump out of his chest. His face was light pink.

"Did I interrupt something?" Todoroki asked.

Tokoyami chuckled. "Not at all."

Todoroki raised an eyebrow but silently sat back down between the two. Tokoyami took the bowl full of rice off the tray. Izuku wanted to say something to Todoroki, but knowing he had his soulmate's blessing to start a relationship made him dizzy and stopped him from thinking straight.

"Something wrong?" Todoroki asked.

Izuku shook his head furiously. Todoroki didn't ask again.

The quirkless boy promised himself that he would confess to Todoroki before he left. Keeping his crush secret suddenly seemed unbearable. Unfortunately, when it was time for him to leave, Tokoyami was still there, and v couldn't bring himself to confess with Todoroki's soulmate in the room, regardless of what Tokoyami had said.

* * *

Shoto received a text later that night. Tokoyami had left half an hour after he did, and his dad left after they finished their regime, leaving Shoto alone. He was waiting for the over the preheat when he heard the familiar ding of Midoriya's ringtone. He fished his phone out of his pocket and unlocked it.

Midoriya had quickly become a dear friend of Shoto's, and he would be lying if he said he didn't want a bit more. Midoriya made him feel how Tokoyami made him feel. He liked him. He liked the way he would mumble to himself and how witty and intelligent he was.

 _Hey Todoroki, you busy?_

 _Not really, just making dinner. What's up?_

 _I don't know how to phrase this, so I'm just going to come out and say it. I have a crush on you._

Shoto stared at his phone, not believing what he was seeing.

He went to his contacts and pulled up Midoriya, then hit dial. After one ring, he heard Midoriya pick up. He sounded nervous, which Shoto understood because he was nervous too.

"I'm sorry, Todoroki! It's just, I wanted to say it because I hated keeping it a secret and if you don't like me back that's totally fine! We can pretend this never happened if you want-"

"I like you too, Midoriya."

"What?"

"I like you too."

Midoriya made a little squick on the other side of the phone, and Shoto loved it, even though he was dreading what he knew had to come next.

"Really? That's wonderful." Midoriya laughed to himself. "I've never been with anyone before. I didn't think of what to do if you said you liked me back."

"Well..." Shoto took a moment to prepare himself. This would be the second person he had ever told this to. He had never planned to bring it up, but he also had never imagined Midoriya liking him back. "If you want to... go on dates and stuff..." he sighed. "We'd have to keep it a secret."

"Huh?" The excitement had faded for his voice. "What are you talking about? I don't understand."

"My father's an abusive, manipulative asshole." The oven beeped, signaling it was ready. "If he found out, there would be Hell to pay. I'm sorry. I understand if... that changes your mind."

Shoto hated how his seeped into every aspect of his life. Poor Tokoyami had already been roped into it, and now he was going to get Midoriya wrapped up in it as well.

"On second thought, forget I said anything," Shoto said.

"Shoto, I- What do you mean?"

Shoto stared at his phone and wanted to run away, hang up, and pretend he never brought up the topic with Midoriya.

"What I said. My father controls everything from my diet to my work out regime who I hang out with. I can't go against his wishes, and if he finds out I'm seeing someone besides Fumikage he'll be pissed. I can't do it."

There was a long silence.

"...So we couldn't tell anyone."

"No. We'd have to pretend we were still just friends."

"Not even my parents?"

"We shouldn't. I'm sorry I called you, Midoriya."

"Todoroki... If you like me too, I want to be with you."

"I'm sorry, Midoriya."

There was a long stretch of silence.

"Hey, I've got to finish dinner, so I'll talk to you later."

"Yeah, talk to you later," Midoriya said.

* * *

The next day, after they sparred with each other and laid in the grass catching their breath, Midoriya couldn't stop looking at Todoroki. The atmosphere was heavy, and after a bug crawled up Midoriya's arm and made him jump, they laughed and shared their first kiss with each other.

Midoriya was already keeping All Might's identity and quirk a secret. He could keep one more.

* * *

 _Shoto, the letter came today. Will you come read it with me?_

 _UA's decision?_

 _Yeah. I'm so nervous._

 _On my way. Want me pick up some soda to celebrate?_

 _No. I don't think I'm getting in._

 _Then they're fools._

* * *

The two boys sat next to each other on Izuku's bed. Shoto's closest arm was wrapped around the his boyfriend, and Izuku had the letter from UA in his shaking hand.

The boys had been secretly dating for five months. Izuku thought he was in love, but he hadn't told Shoto yet. His mom was so happy he had a new close friend. He didn't like lying to his parent about their relationship, but he would do it if it kept Shoto safe and let him be with him.

"Open it," Shoto gently encouraged.

Izuku ripped open the letter, and a holograph with All Might appeared on it. Shoto squeezed his hip.

The video played, and All Might explained how he was going to be a teacher at UA, and how even though he didn't score any points for destroying robots, he had no reason to worry.

The girl he met on the day of the entrance exam appeared on screen, and Izuku swallowed. She was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen, and he hoped Shoto couldn't tell.

"...It's the other basic ability we at UA look at! Izuku Midoriya, sixty points! And Ochaco Uraraka, forty-five points!" The video played.

He felt Shoto tense. Izuku was too focused on the sixty point to process the rest of what All Might had said.

"You both pass. Come, Midoriya. This is your hero academia!"

Izuku couldn't help but cry. He was so overwhelmed and so blessed.

"Shoto, I got in! We're going to UA together! I get to go to start my career as a hero!" He sniffled. "I can't believe it!"

From his expression, Shoto couldn't either.

"I'm happy for you, but didn't you hear that girl's name?"

"Huh?" Izuku wiped his eyes, drying his tears. "The one I met during the entrance exam? What about her?"

"Her name is Ochaco Uraraka. She's your soulmate, Izuku."

"Oh."

Finding the identity of your soulmate with your boyfriend was a definite mood killer.


End file.
